


without your love i'll be

by WildKitte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, in which i pack my future angst in 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: The rain beats the ground ruthlessly and when Suga finally opens the door, Tanaka is soaked to the bone, eyes watery and lips quivering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wholly blame [@kougamira](https://twitter.com/kougamira) for introducing me to this ship and lately this is all I have been able to think about (please check out [their works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/works)).  
> This is basically me pouring out my angst about future and projecting them on Tanaka.  
> Unbeta'd, if you see any mistakes it's all my fault.

 

 

The rain beats the ground ruthlessly and when Suga finally opens the door, Tanaka is soaked to the bone, eyes watery and lips quivering.

 

“Tanaka,” Suga breathes out. Tanaka stays unmoving at his doorstep and clenches his hands into fists. He’s shaking, and Suga wants to reach out to him, touch his temple, sweep away the water from his brow, run his hands through his hair ( _it is longer now, he has missed so much, a year has slipped through his fingers like quicksilver, avoiding his touch_ ); instead, he’s frozen in place, icy flowers growing at his feet and curling around his ankles, binding him down.

 

“Koushi.” Tanaka’s voice wavers, his name (not a plea, not a relieved sigh, but) something to ground him to reality and finally Suga gives in.

He drags him by his shirt across the doorstep, into the warmth of his house, and cups his face, relishing the way Tanaka leans in his touch. He whispers his name,  _Ryuu, Ryuu_ , coaxing the hurt out and droplets roll down his forearms from the wetness of Tanaka’s clothes. Tanaka shivers, the wind outside grabbing at his soaked clothing, but he doesn’t move, just sighs like Suga is all the warmth he needs.

 

“I didn’t get in,” he whispers. Suga tilts his head and caresses his cheekbones with his thumb.

“You didn’t get in?”

“In university. Anywhere. I didn’t get in.”

 

The terror settles on his skin like a veil and Suga’s eyes are burning with sympathy and grief.

“Oh Ryuu,” he starts and gathers the boy in his arms, presses Tanaka’s head against his shoulder and as Tanaka noses his neck, the shivers return.

“Am I a lost cause, Koushi? Am I really just a good-for-nothing idiot?” His voice is broken and Suga swallows down a whimper, his heartstrings tearing with the pain.

“No, Ryuu,” he hopes, he hopes Ryuu listens and knows, that he means every single word, “No, you are not.”

“What am I going to do?”

 

Suga doesn’t know what to say.  _Try again next spring. You can find a job. Come live with me, I will take care of you for the rest of our lives, you will have everything, my love and my heart and body and we’ll be happy._

“We’ll figure it out,” he presses a soft kiss on his head and Tanaka lets out a wavering sigh. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)


End file.
